Shadowhunters Saison 4
by Malia Smith 57
Summary: Un an s'est écoulé depuis que Clary a perdu la mémoire et Jace n'arrive toujours pas à l'oublier. Mais que se passera-t-il quand elle le reconnaîtra ? Et si leur amour n'était pas perdu ? Si leur histoire n'était pas fini ?
1. Prologue

**Coucou a vous ! Extrêmement triste après la fin de la série, j'ai décidé de la continuer ! J'espère que vous aimerez la suite des aventures de nos chers ShadowHunters ! N'hesitez pas à laissez un avis ! Bonne lecture !**

Un an. Un an que Clary avait perdu ses souvenirs, un an qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de rien, plus de lui. Comme chaque jour, il la contemplait alors, invisible à ses yeux. Mais ce soir était particulier, Clary participait à sa première exposition en tant qu'artiste, et il voulait être présent pour elle. C'est pour ça qu'il était là, à l'Academie des Arts de Brooklyn, en train de regarder cette magnifique rousse parler avec une femme au pull rouge, parlant avec enthousiasme de ses travaux. Tout à coup, elle posa les yeux sur lui. Avançant dans sa direction, Jace se dit qu'elle avait dû reconnaître quelqu'un derrière elle. Il se retourna, mais ne vit personne. Entendant le bruit des talons sur le sol, il regarda Clary, qui se dirigeait vers lui.

— Pardon, l'accosta-telle, je ne voulais pas vous faire fuir.

— Alors, tu me vois.

— Oui, bien sûr que je vous vois.

Retenant sa peine, Jace tourna les talons et quitta la galerie le plus vite possible. Ce n'était pas possible. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Clary se souvienne de lui. Simon avait raison, il devait la laisser vivre. Arrivant dans la ruelle, il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui.

— Hé !

Il ne s'arrêta pas.

— C'est à vous que je parle ! s'exclama Clary.

Fermant les yeux pour se donner du courage, il se tourna vers elle.

— On se connait, non ? lui demanda-t-elle. On ne s'est pas déjà vu ?

— Non, répondit Jace en secouant la tête. Je ne crois pas, non.

— J'en suis sûr. Je suis sûr qu'on s'est déjà vu. Tu es Jace. C'est ça ?

Retenant difficilement les larmes de couler, il eut le premier véritable sourire depuis un an. Elle ne l'avait pas oublié.

— Oui.

— Oui, répéta Clary.

— Ouais, je suis Jace.

— Et moi c'est Clary.

Le détaillant, Clary remarqua quelque chose, qui lui laissa une impression de déjà-vu. Rapprochant la main, elle demanda :

— C'est quoi ce tatouage sur ton cou ?

Jace eut du mal à se retenir de l'embrasser, elle le prendrait à coup sûr pour un fou. Mais il était plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été ces derniers mois. Clary avait retrouvé la seconde vue, et voyait ses runes.

— Alors ce tatouage ? insista Clary.

Soudain, pris de panique, Jace recula. Il ne pouvait pas tout lui expliquer comme ça. Elle serait surement terrorisée et partirait en courant.

— Je dois y aller ! bafouilla-t-il.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il tourna les talons et partit en courant. Clary resta un long moment dans la ruelle, contemplant l'angle où avait disparu Jace. Elle ne savait pas qui était ce garçon, mais elle savait qu'elle le connaissait.

— Tu sais que tu m'as manqué, prononça une voix chaude.

— Tu m'as manqué aussi mon amour.

Magnus Bane s'apprêtait à prendre possession des lèvres de son mari quand le téléphone de celui-ci se mit à sonner.

— Ne réponds pas, chuchota le sorcier.

— Ça pourrait être important.

— Ça rappellera.

Embrassant Magnus, Alec se releva et regarda le nom de son correspondant. Jace.

— Allo, lança Alec en décrochant.

— Elle se souvient de mon nom.

— Quoi ? Qui ça ?

— Clary !

— Oh, Jace, écoute, on n'en a déjà parlé... attends, quoi ?

— Elle s'est souvenue de mon nom. Et elle a récupéré la seconde vue.

— Comment c'est possible ?

— Je n'en sais rien, mais c'est le cas. C'est génial !

— Et tu comptes faire quoi ?

— Tu me poses sérieusement la question ? Je vais tout faire pour qu'elle retrouve ses souvenirs ! Je vais la ramener parmi nous !


	2. Chapitre 1

Cela faisait trois jours que Clary avait fait la rencontre de Jace, et le sentiment qu'elle connaissait ce garçon ne la quittait pas. Elle ne savait pas où elle l'avait rencontré, mais elle savait qu'ils avaient un lien. Sortant de la galerie dans laquelle elle exposait, elle referma son manteau, et s'engagea dans la rue. Il était déjà très tard, et elle avait hâte de rentrer chez elle, dans son petit appartement. S'engageant dans une rue sombre, elle entendit tout à coup derrière elle un râle effrayant. Se retournant vivement, elle ne put retenir le hurlement de terreur qui s'échappa de sa bouche. Devant elle se tenait un horrible monstre, avec des tentacules à la place de la bouche. _Un vorace_ lui souffla son subconscient. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir en courant, un homme apparu devant elle. Les cheveux bruns lui étaient vaguement familiers. Sortant une épée, l'inconnu se rua sur le monstre, qu'il poignarda. Le démon tomba en poussière. Terrorisée, Clary regarda l'homme qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Quand il se retourna, Clary le reconnut.

— Simon ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu es vivant !

Il s'était juré qu'il n'interfèrerait pas dans sa vie, mais il ne pouvait pas rester là, sans rien dire. Il tendit les bras et Clary se jeta dedans en pleurant.

— Je te pensais mort ! Ta mère m'a dit que...

— Chut, je sais, la consola Simon en pleurant lui aussi, je suis là maintenant.

— Tu es complètement glacée, remarqua Clary.

— Euh... oui... c'est normal.

— Et comment as-tu fait pour tuer ce truc ? D'ailleurs, c'était quoi ?

— Un démon vorace.

— Un quoi ? Non, sérieusement Simon, on n'est pas dans Donjon et Dragons.

Se reculant, il saisit Clary par les épaules.

— Écoute, ça va te paraitre dingue, mais tu dois me faire confiance.

— Alors que tu es censé être mort depuis plus d'un an ?

— Juste, fais-moi confiance.

Sortant le téléphone de sa poche, il composa le numéro de Magnus.

— Magnus Lightwood Bane, Grand sorcier d'Alicante, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

— C'est Simon. J'ai retrouvé Clary. Elle a été attaquée par un démon.

— J'arrive immédiatement.

Raccrochant le téléphone, il se tourna vers son ancienne meilleure amie, qui le regardait d'un air perdu.

— C'est quoi cette histoire Simon ? Et ne me mens pas.

— Écoute, il y'a plus d'un an, je me suis retrouvé embarqué dans cette histoire avec toi, et la seule chose qui m'a permis de tenir au début, c'est la confiance que j'avais en toi. Je t'en supplie, fais la même chose, ai juste foi en moi.

Au moment où il termina sa phrase, un portail s'ouvrit juste devant eux, et Magnus en sortie, suivi d'Alec.

— C'est quoi ce bordel ? demanda Clary.

Puis tout à coup, son regard se posa sur Magnus.

— Toi, dit-elle, je te connais. Je rêve de toi depuis trois jours.

— Faut dire que je suis inoubliable, mon biscuit. Je me nomme Magnus Lightwood Bane, et voici mon mari, Alexander.

Non que l'homosexualité la dérange, mais c'était l'information de trop pour Clary, qui s'évanouit. Simon la rattrapa grâce à sa vitesse vampirique.

— On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Alec.

— Je la ramène à l'Institut, répondit le vampire.

— C'est hors de question !

— Écoute, je sais que j'ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas interférer dans la volonté des anges, mais Jace m'a appelé...

— Je sais, il m'a appelé aussi, continua Alec, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je dis non. C'est Clarissa Fairchild, si tu la ramènes à l'Institut, tout le monde va poser des questions.

— Je vais t'ouvrir un portail pour la maison, continua Magnus. Et voir si je ne peux pas l'aider à retrouver ses souvenirs.

— Tu as dit que tu ne pouvais rien contre les anges, rappela Simon.

— Je suis le fils d'Asmodée, lui répondit Magnus en faisant apparaitre ses yeux de chat, je peux au moins essayer. Mais avant ça, il faut la réveiller, elle ne pourra pas traverser sinon.

Simon se souvint alors de l'histoire des limbes si une personne prenait un portail inconscient, et regarda Clary évanouie dans ses bras. Après quelques minutes, il parvint à la réveiller et ils purent prendre le portail.

Arrivée dans le loft de Magnus, Clary regarda autour d'elle.

— On est où ? demanda la rousse.

— Chez nous, répondit Magnus.

— Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être déjà venue ?

— Parce que c'est le cas. Je pense que le sort des Anges commence à s'estomper, ça va revenir petit à petit.

— Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu me racontes.

Elle se tourna alors vers Simon.

— C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Pour toute réponse, Simon ne trouva rien de mieux que de dévoiler ses canines avec la nervosité. Clary s'évanouit à nouveau.

— Très malin, vraiment, lança Alec avec ironie.

— Je n'ai pas fait exprès. C'est le stress. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit là !

— Ramène-la dans la chambre d'ami, lui demanda doucement Magnus.

Simon s'exécuta et monta les marches de l'escalier pour atteindre les chambres.

— C'est dingue cette histoire. J'ai eu l'impression de la voir débarquer pour la première fois au Pandémonium.

— Jace ne va pas en revenir quand il va apprendre qu'elle est là.

— D'ailleurs, tu veux bien attendre un peu avant de lui dire ? demanda Magnus.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que, et même si j'apprécie ton parabataï, dès qu'il va l'apprendre, il va se précipiter ici et ne plus bouger jusqu'à ce que Clary s'en aille. Et j'aimerais beaucoup profiter de toi avant, finit Magnus d'une voix rauque en embrassant son mari.

— Berk, prenez-vous une chambre, lança Simon qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce.

— C'est notre appart Lewis, lança Alec en continuant d'embrasser Magnus, et notre canapé.

— Bon, bah je vais vous laisser et retrouver Izzy pour faire la même chose alors.

Ça eut l'effet escompté. Alec cessa immédiatement son baiser pour fusiller Simon du regard. Même s'il avait appris à appréciait le terrestre devenu vampire, il ne voulait pas l'imaginer en train de peloter sa sœur.

— Quitte cet appartement avant que je te tue, lança Magnus, fâché que Simon ait interrompu leur baiser.

— J'ai arrêté d'avoir peur de toi, il y'a un moment déjà.

— Très bien.

Magnus agita les doigts, faisant sortir des étincelles bleues, et Alec explosa de rire. Ne comprenant pas la blague, Simon haussa les épaules et sortit de l'appartement.

— Elle va te tuer, lança Alec à l'homme de sa vie.

Oh, Magnus n'en doutait pas. Oui, il y'avait de grandes chances qu'ils subissent la colère de sa belle-sœur pour avoir teint les cheveux de Simon en vert fluo, mais c'était tellement drôle. Et il ne craignait pas Isabelle Lightwood.

Quand Clary reprit connaissance, elle était allongée dans un lit aux draps de satin et les murs de la pièce étaient peints en orange. De toute évidence, elle n'était pas dans son petit appartement de Brooklyn. Sortant du lit, elle frissonna quand ses pieds rentrèrent en contact avec le sol glacé. Poussant la porte de la chambre, elle se retrouva dans un couloir rempli de tableaux divers représentant le couple qui habitait ce lieu. Descendant les escaliers à pas de loup, elle entendit tout à coup le bruit d'un verre qui se brise.

— Pour un Shadowhunter, tes réflexes laissent à désirer, lança une voix d'homme qu'elle reconnut comme celle de Magnus.

— Arrête de me distraire et ça n'arriverait pas, répondit surement Alec.

Un mot de la conversation avait interpelé Clary. Shadowhunter. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu ce nom quelque part, et pourtant, elle était sure qu'elle le connaissait. Elle continua de descendre les escaliers quand Magnus se rendit dans le salon.

— Ah, tu es réveillée. Parfait.

— Où est Simon ? demanda la rousse.

Elle se souvenait de ce qu'il lui avait montré, de ses dents aiguisées, ou plutôt de ses crocs.

— Il est parti retrouver sa copine, mais je pense qu'il reviendra dans la journée.

— Donc c'est toi qui vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

Alors que Magnus s'apprêtait à répondre, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit à la voler.

— Alec, j'ai besoin de... commença Jace.

Mais il se stoppa net quand son regard se posa sur elle.

— Clary ?

— Jace ?

Se tournant vers le sorcier, Jace n'en revenait pas.

— Que fait-elle ici ?

— C'est une très bonne question, continua Clary, vous ne m'avez pas kidnappé quand même ?

— Tu es libre de partir quand tu veux, biscuit. Pour répondre à ta question Jace, elle s'est fait attaquer. Simon l'a sauvé et on a pensé qu'elle serait plus en sécurité ici.

— Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu ? s'énerva Jace.

— Parce que je voulais me taper ton coéquipier avant. Chose que je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire.

— Dégueu, commenta Jace. Je me passerais de ce genre de détails.

— Tu as demandé, rigola Alec qui venait d'arriver dans le salon. Et sinon, c'est quoi ton problème, Jace ?

Jace, qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux Clary depuis qu'il l'avait vu, se tourna vers son parabataï.

— Un bébé !

— Hein ? Ton problème, c'est un bébé démon ?

— Non, répondit Jace, enfin si, pas tout à fait. C'est un bébé sorcier.

— Et que t'as fait ce bébé sorcier pour que tu aies besoin d'aide ? s'inquiéta Magnus.

Les enfants sorciers étaient par nature instables. Son propre beau-père en avait fait les frais.

— Rien, euh... il a été abandonné devant l'Institut.

— D'accord, répondit Alec, ne comprenant pas où Jace voulait en venir. Et quel est le problème alors ?

— Tu ne vois pas ? C'est un bébé, une chose qu'il faut nourrir, changer, s'occuper !

— Tu essaies de dire que tu es nul avec les enfants ? supposa Clary.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que Magnus comprit pourquoi Jace avait besoin d'aide.

— Non, non et non ! lança le sorcier. Il en est hors de question !

— Magnus, s'il te plait !

— Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? s'impatienta Alec.

— Jace souhaite qu'on s'occupe de ce bébé sorcier. C'est non. Tu as qu'à le confier à Catarina.

— Elle s'occupe déjà de Madzie, souligna Alec.

Magnus se tourna vers son mari qui avait un petit sourire en coin.

— N'y pense même pas !

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda innocemment Alec.

— Ne joue pas l'innocent, tu es surement le Lightwood le moins crédible qui existe.

— Je suis aussi un Bane désormais mon amour.

— J'ai assisté à votre mariage, non ? demanda tout à coup Clary.

Les deux garçons ainsi que Jace la regardèrent, étonnés.

— J'ai l'impression que j'y étais, continua la jeune femme.

— Il va falloir qu'on lui explique.

— M'expliquer quoi ?

Jace ne savait pas comment lui raconter toute l'histoire, il ne pouvait pas simplement lui dire « toi et moi, on était fou amoureux, on a sauvé le monde, mais tu as perdu la mémoire. Au fait, les démons, les vampires et tout ça, ça existe. On s'embrasse ? »

Restant silencieux, il continua de regarder la rouquine qui le dévisageait. Elle n'avait absolument pas changé, ses cheveux avaient poussés et s'étaient assombris, mais elle restait exactement la même Clary, celle dont il était tombé amoureux, et il lui devait la vérité. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, la jeune femme se mit tout à coup à pousser un hurlement de douleur, en se tenant la tête.

Elle se voyait voler sur une moto avec Jace, fuyant un repaire de vampires, elle se voyait demander à une jeune femme brune de devenir sa parabataï, puis elle se vit Jace creuser une tombe, celle de Simon. Jace qui l'embrassait et qui lui disait qu'il l'aimait...

Rouvrant les yeux, elle vit les trois garçons l'a regardé d'un air inquiet.

— Que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda immédiatement Jace alors que Magnus usait de sa magie pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

— Je ne sais pas... J'ai eu des sortes de flashs étranges. On n'a déjà fait de la moto volante tous les deux ?

Jace ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un grand sourire, les souvenirs commençaient à lui revenir. Comme pour mettre fin à son euphorie, son téléphone se mit à sonner.

— Allo, Izzy ? dit-il en décrochant.

— Par pitié, dis-moi qu'il accepte, lui demanda la jeune femme alors que des cris de bébé résonnaient en fond.

— Euh... comment dire...

— Débrouille-toi, mais faut qu'ils le prennent chez eux ! Je ne sais pas m'occuper d'un enfant.

Soudain, Jace fut pris d'une horrible crainte.

— Tu ne lui as pas donné à manger au moins ? Enfin, tu ne lui as rien donné que tu aurais cuisiné ?

— Jace, c'est un bébé de trois mois, il ne boit rien d'autre que du lait ! Tu vois, c'est pour ça qu'il faut que Alec s'en occupe, tu es aussi nul que moi avec les bébés !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle raccrocha. Quelques secondes plus tard, le téléphone d'Alec se mit à sonner, signalant l'arrivée d'un message.

— Viens chercher cet enfant ! Tout de suite ! lut Alec à haute voix. Ça vient d'Isabelle.

— Alec, je te l'interdis... commença Magnus.

— Bon, bah je crois qu'on va vous laisser, lança Jace. Tu viens Clary ?

Il emmena Clary à l'étage. Une fois devant la porte, elle se retourna vers le blond.

— Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais tu penses que Magnus va accepter ?

— Bien sûr, mon frère fait ce qu'il veut de son mari. Magnus va craquer, et après, ils vont s'envoyer en l'air. Ta chambre est insonorisée. Viens.

Effectivement, dans le salon, Alec regardait Magnus de ses grands yeux bleus, un petit sourire en coin.

— Je te préviens tout de suite, commença Magnus, c'est non.

— Non à quoi ?

— Adopter cet enfant.

— Mais mon amour, commença Alec, on ne va pas laisser ce bébé à Isabelle ou Jace, il sera bien plus en sécurité avec nous. Puis c'est un sorcier, il devrait avoir un sorcier pour s'occuper de lui.

— Tu es en train de me dire que tu veux cet enfant ?

— Et toi, que tu n'en veux pas ? se risqua le Shadowhunter.

— Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi, les sorciers sont stériles. On ne peut pas avoir d'enfants.

— Les personnes gays aussi, et pourtant je ne vois pas mon avenir sans enfants.

— Alec, je t'aime, mais on est marié que depuis un an, on pourrait en profiter encore un peu avant de fonder une famille, non ?

— Ça ne sera que temporaire, puis ça fera une bonne expérience pour plus tard non ?

Alec posa ses lèvres sur celle de son sorcier, l'empêchant de répondre. Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes après à bout de souffle.

— Tu sais que c'est de la triche ? susurra Magnus en passant sa langue sur la rune dans le coup d'Alec.

— Dans la chambre, on en discute après.

— Mais bien sûr, sourit Magnus.

Alors que Magnus et Alec s'étaient éclipsés dans la chambre, Jace tournait en rond dans celle de Clary. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à la jeune femme qui le regardait patiemment.

— C'est quoi un Shadowhunter ? demanda tout à coup Clary. J'ai entendu Magnus employer ce mot tout à l'heure, se justifia-t-elle devant le regard étonné de Jace.

Tout à coup, une phrase de Jace lui revint en mémoire. _Clary, tu es des nôtres, t'es une Shadowhunter. _Voilà donc où elle avait entendu ce mot.

— Un Shadowhunter est un être surnaturel qui chasse les démons.

— Des démons ? Sérieusement ?

Une autre image apparue dans son esprit, celle d'un monstre ressemblant à Dorothea. S'asseyant sur le lit, elle regarda Jace dans les yeux.

— Ces images dans mon cerveau, c'est des souvenirs ?

Jace hocha la tête.

— Pourquoi j'ai oublié ?

— C'est une très longue histoire, et à vrai dire, je ne sais pas comment te la raconter.

— Commence peut-être par le début alors, suggéra Clary.

— Tout à commencer il y'a plus d'un an, nous nous sommes croisés au Pandémonium, et tu m'as vu.

Clary fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas.

— Je suis invisible pour les terrestres en général. Je sais, c'est dommage de les empêcher de m'admirer.

— Et tes tatouages, c'est quoi ?

— Ce sont des runes, ça nous donne nos pouvoirs angéliques. Force, rapidité, souplesse...

— Et pourquoi je n'en ai pas ?

Ce fut autour de Jace de froncer les sourcils.

— Je me souviens que je suis une Shadowhunter, tu me l'as dit.

— Tes runes se sont effacées, avoua Jace. En même temps que tes souvenirs.

— Qui m'a fait ça ?

Jace savait qu'il devait lui dire la vérité, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'elle avait fait elle-même ce sacrifice en toute connaissance de cause. Soupirant, il avoua néanmoins :

— Les anges.

v Pourquoi ? Et qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié ?

Jace commença alors à tout lui raconter, leur rencontre, la découverte qu'elle était une Shadowhunter, la disparition de Jocelyne, Valentin, la mort de sa mère, le fait qu'elle est tuée son père, et son frère. Mais il omit volontairement de lui parler de leur histoire.

— Puis, juste après le mariage, tu as laissé une lettre, expliquant que tu allais perdre tes souvenirs, et tes runes. C'était le prix à payer pour avoir créé une nouvelle rune.

— Alors pourquoi mes souvenirs reviennent ? demanda Clary les larmes aux yeux.

— Je l'ignore, les anges ont dû comprendre que... tu ne méritais pas ça.

— Jace ! raisonna tout à coup la voix d'Alec.

Descendant les escaliers en compagnie de Clary, il retrouva son parabataï torse nu, avec un air impatient. Magnus à côté de lui, les cheveux ébouriffés affichaient un grand sourire.

— Alors, on va le chercher ce bébé ? lança Alec avec joie.

— Tu avais raison, dit Clary à Jace, il a cédé.

Alec explosa de rire, et Magnus regarda son mari avec un air attendri.

— C'est toujours un oui pour lui, lança le sorcier en regardant la bague des Lightwood à son doigt.

— J'ai hâte de voir Magnus pouponner, lança Jace.

— Je ne pouponne pas ! s'exclama le sorcier.

— Tu feras un papa merveilleux, chuchota alors Alec à son oreille.

C'est heureux et confiant que Magnus ouvrît un portail pour l'institut, prêt à accueillir le nouveau membre de la famille Lightwood Bane.


End file.
